


Bound to Please

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Will Graham, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Crying, Crying During Sex, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Flirting, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Language Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sex, Sex Toys, Sir Kink, Somnophilia, Sounding, Sub Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Urethral Play, Vibrators, Will Graham Cries During Sex, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, butt plug, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: “I’m c-close… ahh… H-Hanni… nngh…” Will lets out a lewd cry at a particularly forceful thrust of Hannibal’s hips, the tip of his cock bullying his sweet spot.“That’s not what you call me, is it, mylimasis?” Croons Hannibal as he pulls out, denying Will any sort of relief— again.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 515





	Bound to Please

**Author's Note:**

> This filth derived from a twitter thread I started this morning. I am not ashamed. Y’all know me, not proofread at all

“A-Ahh… s-sir…” Will mewls as Hannibal’s hips snap, each thrust of his hips punching the breath from his lungs. He squirms under Hannibal’s grasp, Will’s legs clamped around his waist. “Oh, oh fuck…” Will’s legs drop, boneless into the bed as he pants harshly. 

There’s a vibrating silicone ring squeezing the base of his cock, the vibrations edging him ever so closer to an orgasm he knows he isn’t going to get. Hannibal feels like being cruel today, and just the very knowledge that Hannibal so enjoys seeing Will in such a pathetic state only makes him more malleable, more prone to begging. 

_ “You’re beautiful, mylimasis…”  _ Will gasps, back arching and ass clamping around his lover as husky Lithuanian, silky with arousal, falls from Hannibal’s lips.  _ “But… watch your mouth.” _ He grunts with a smirk, and even though Will does not understand him, he feels him tighten around him as he whimpers, a sign that whether it be praise or scolding, his native tongue has Will melting at his core. 

Hannibal only allows himself to slip into Lithuanian during sex. Or rather, he doesn’t allow it per se, it just  _ happens.  _ And Will just so happens to enjoy it more than he cares to admit. So Hannibal makes no effort to hold it back. 

“I’m c-close… ahh… H-Hanni… nngh…” Will lets out a lewd cry at a particularly forceful thrust of Hannibal’s hips, the tip of his cock bullying his sweet spot. 

“That’s not what you call me, is it,  _ mylimasis?”  _ Croons Hannibal as he pulls out, denying Will any sort of relief— again. 

“N-no… s-sir… please… oh, god…” Will sucks in a few deep, shaky breaths, and Hannibal waits for him to calm down before pulling out a metal sound. Will whimpers are the sight. It’s something they’ve thought about using before, something they’ve wanted to try. There’s no reason not to try it— Hannibal was once a Doctor. There’s no one Will trusts more than him to explore this. 

He watches, breath caught in his chest as Hannibal slicks the sound with lube as well as Will’s cock. He tugs his lip between his teeth, letting out a quiet noise as he tugs at the bonds holding him to the headboard, legs thrashing and toes curling in the sheets. 

“Are you alright, sweetling?” Hannibal asks, to which Will gives a teary nod. With a comforting smile, Hannibal leans forward and kisses Will’s face, brushing away his tears. “Take a deep breath for me.” Will sucks in a shaky lungful of air, holding his breath in anticipation as his hands squeeze into fists and his muscles tighten. 

“Hnn—!” Will gasps as he feels the cold metal against the slit of his cock. “O-oh god… H-Hannibal… ahh… s’not gonna… not gonna fit… hnnn…” Will can feel his heart rate rising, his chest heaving as Hannibal begins to press the sound into the sensitive slit of his cock. 

“Shh… it’s okay, my sweet…” Hannibal croons, letting the way his name tumbles from Will’s lips slide as he works the first few millimetres of the sound into Will, who can’t stop his squirming. Hannibal has to plant a hand on his hip to keep him still. 

Will whines and mewls, face flustered and read as tears begin to trickle down his face at just how intense it feels. His fists tug at the cuffs holding his arms to the headboard, and he has to consciously stop his leg from kicking out as he tries to twist his hips under Hannibal’s hand, almost as if to get away from the feeling. 

“P-please… s-sir… ahh… oh, god… fuck… hnnnn…” Will’s chest heaves with every breath, sweat clinging to the tips of his curls as his hair sticks to his face, matted to his forehead. It hurts at first, but after the first inch, he begins to feel the sparks of pleasure shoot up his cock and through his body. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ fuck—!”  _ Will’s hips stutter as Hannibal pushes the sound in even further, right until the ring sits at the tip of his cock. 

_ “Language, mylimasis…”  _ Hannibal leans forward, over Will’s body and warns, smooth Lithuanian rolling from his lips that he just knows will send chills of arousal down Will’s spine. God, Hannibal is so hard just watching Will’s reactions. The way he can take this man apart and put him back together, the reactions he can pull from him just makes Hannibal realise how fucking phenomenal his lover is. 

Hannibal’s own arousal can wait, however. He wants to focus all of his attention on Will. Will’s whole body feels like jelly under Hannibal’s ministrations. His eyes roll to the back of his head as he tries to get used to the stretch of the sound. Hannibal has to give him a moment to catch a breath before he begins to inch the sound out. 

“Are you ready for more, darling?” Hannibal asks, rubbing the inside of his thigh soothingly. Will releases a long, slow breath and nods. Hannibal smiles comfortingly and grasps the sound by its ring. 

One small turn of the sound has Will sobbing in pleasure, nails digging into his palm as his hips buck off the bed, feet digging into the mattress. The sound seems to press right into his prostate and Will suddenly feels the urge to come, only— the sound and the cock ring combined stop him from doing so. 

His cock convulses as he sobs his pleasure, twisting and writing at the overwhelming amount of pleasure that coursed through his spine. Will’s breaths were raspy and shallow, his whole body practically numb. 

“Shh…” Hannibal hushes him gently, rubbing the inside of his thigh in an attempt to keep him grounded. One more turn of the sound has Will’s mouth falling open with a silent scream, his whole body going taut as his back arches into a beautiful bow. He comes dry, but  _ god,  _ it’s the most unsatisfying orgasm he’s ever had. It leaves him yearning for more, even more desperate as Hannibal gently slides the sound out. 

“S-sir… sir, please… n-no more teasing… please…” Will pleads, eyes were with tears as Hannibal kisses his open mouth, a smile on his lips as his legs drag down his jaw. 

“I think we can get one more out of you, don’t you?” Hannibal croons softly into his ear. Will’s eyes widened as he let out a heady groan. Hannibal squeezes his cock, hissing softly just to relieve some of the tension before returning to the task at hand. 

“N-no, please… I really c-can’t… s-sir… please…” Will begs again. 

“One more.” Hannibal says. “One more for us, okay?” Hannibal turns off the cock ring and gently works it off of his cock, carefully freeing his balls. Will winced at Hannibal’s hands on his balls, holding his breath as Hannibal pulled the ring off. His cock was bright red, aching and sore, yet Hannibal still wants to wring another orgasm from him. 

Will cries out again when he sees Hannibal reach for a magic wand. Dread and arousal fills Will’s body— god, Hannibal truly intends to push him past his boundaries and wring him dry and boneless. Hannibal turns the wand on and immediately brings it to Will’s reddened cock. 

_ “Haa—!”  _ Will gasps shakily. “S-sir, oh god, oh god oh god oh god…” Will babbles as Hannibal turns the vibrator right up. Will’s cock twitches to life again and so quickly, he's close again. Hannibal keeps an eye out for that telltale twitch in Will’s inner thigh, that slight tremor that indicates Will is close. And as soon as he sees it, he turns the vibrator off and pulls away. 

“No, no, s-sir, please… please… need more…” Will’s hips buck, almost as if to chase the sensation of the vibrator. His throat is dry with his moans, hoarse and sore as Hannibal rubs his thigh up and down, hand dragging across his hip as he waits for Will’s breathing to slow and calm down. 

“You’ll get more, I promise.” Hannibal says. “And I always keep my promises, sweetling.” Will whimpers, but nods. After a few more moments, Hannibal turns the vibrator back on and brings it to Will’s twitching cock again. The way Will sobs only makes Hannibal even more aroused, but he’s determined to hold back his own pleasure in favour of tending to Will. It’s fucking difficult to hold out though— the tears that stain Will’s face are just so pretty. 

“Nngh—!” Will gasps, keening as his hands ball into fists again, hips bucking against the vibrator. “Ahh, ahh, ohh, hnnnn…” Hannibal runs the vibrator up and down Will’s cock and under his balls. He presses the vibrator to the soft skin just above his swollen rim. “Oh,  _ fuck!  _ H-Hann— s-sir, please, n-need it, ah, please, please…!” Instantly, Will’s body jerks at the fireworks that the sensation sets off under his skin as Hannibal stimulates his prostate from the outside. 

Will’s balls draw tight and his cock pulses, but as soon as Hannibal suspects Will might come, again, he turns off the vibrator and and smiles smugly as Will moans and sobs and writhes again, desperate to come. 

_ “You’re doing so well, my darling…” _ sighs Hannibal as his free hand roams up and down Will’s chest, which shines with sweat. He cups Will’s face, thumb brushing his cheek to brush away his tears.  _ “So gorgeous… absolutely stunning…”  _ Will whimpers at the praise, even if he doesn’t understand Hannibal’s native tongue as he nuzzles into Hannibal’s hand, an almost cathartic sigh escaping his lips. “You'll get what you need when I decide you are ready for it.” With a quiet whimper, Will nods. Hannibal turns the vibrator back on again. 

This happens over and over and  _ over.  _ Will had quickly lost count of how many orgasms Hannibal has denied him. His cock hurts so much from the teasing and the strain, he’s so eager to come, he needs to come. But Hannibal continues to deny him. At least… in the sense of a fulfilling orgasm. 

“Stay with me, baby.” Hannibal encourages as Will’s eyes flutter shut, almost blacking out. Hannibal knocks the vibrator right back down to the lowest setting for the next round. 

“N-no, no, s-sir, please, please, more, please…” begs Will as his hips jerk, trying to press against the vibrator, the stimulation no longer enough to even bring him close to orgasm, let alone satisfy him. Yet, he knows that is exactly what Hannibal wants. 

“Shh, let it happen,  _ mylimasis _ .” Hannibal coos as Will bucks violently against the low rumble of the vibrator. Will mewls, chasing the orgasm he knows he won’t get. Not yet. 

Will comes with an unfulfilled sob. His cock spurts, semen splattering up his chest as his cock convulses. It’s an agonising, agonising orgasm, if it can even be called that. Come continues to stain his chest, the vibrator working, erupting in thick, creamy ropes, but that blissful euphoria that normally washes over him is nowhere to be seen. Hannibal turns off the vibrator as tears of frustration and pleasure continue to flow down Will’s bright red face. 

“Take a breath, sweet thing.” Hannibal encourages, stroking Will’s chest as he feels it concave with every heavy breath. Will sucks in a long breath, lungs burning as his whole body trembles, still desperate for a pleasurable orgasm. “Take a moment, and I’ll give you what you need.” Hannibal promises. 

“T-thank you, sir…” Will weeps with big eyes as Hannibal lovingly smiles, leaning down to pepper his face in chaste, soothing kisses. Once Will has caught his breath, Hannibal pulls a silicone plug from their box of toys. It’s a decent size, not too big, but certainly big enough for Will to enjoy. Will’s cock begins to fill again almost instantly at the sight of his favourite toy. A pleased whine is ripped from his throat as he watches Hannibal coat it in lube. 

As soon as Hannibal brings the plug further into view, Will instinctively spreads his quivering legs further, exposing his already used and swollen hole to Hannibal, still dripping with lube, pink and tender. “ _ Beautiful… _ ” Hannibal murmurs on smooth Lithuanian as he presses the tip of the plug to Will’s hole. Will’s body freezes up, a breathy noise torn from his throat as he feels the cold lube against his scorching rim. 

“Comfortable?” Will nods. With a firm hand, Hannibal pushes the plug in slowly, admiring the way Will’s rim parts for the intrusion. 

“Oh—!” Will gasps, clamping around the plug for a split second as he gets used to the girth, before relaxing again to let Hannibal push the plug the rest of the way in. “Hnngh—! Mmmhhh…!” Will lets out a lewd, unabashed moan, eyes fluttering shut as the thick plug settles against his prostate, already so sensitive. As soon as the plug is fully seated, Hannibal turns it on. He gives Will a taste of the first setting, before knocking the vibrations right up. 

“Ahh— fuck—!” Will can’t hold back his curse as the plug presses against his prostate, the vibrations against the sensitive bundle of nerves sending electricity coursing through his whole body. His toes curl in the silk sheets, hands grabbing the headboard as hips flex, bucking against the plug. “Oh, oh god, s-sir, ahh, please… please…” 

“What do you want, darling!” Hannibal asks as he caresses Will’s legs. “Tell me.” Will has to take a moment to catch his breath, head cloudy as he tries to think through his lust filled mind. 

“T-touch me… please… n-need you… H-Hannibal…” Hannibal immediately wraps his hand around Will’s wet cock, and as soon as he gives a long, slow stroke, Will comes again. “Ahh! Haaa— oh, god,  _ Hannibal!”  _ Groans of Hannibal’s name and  _ ‘fuck, more,’  _ tumble from Will’s lips as come spurts up his chest again, adding to the mess on his stomach. 

Finally,  _ finally,  _ that exhilarating feeling of orgasm that has him absolutely delirious rushes over him. Will’s eyes roll to the back of his head as his mouth falls open, a gratifying, shameless utterly  _ salacious  _ moan is punched from his lungs. 

“Lovely, Will…” Hannibal praises. “So good for me, aren't you, darling?” Will can’t even nod. His chest burns with each breath as Hannibal slips the plug free from his ass. Will’s eyes flutter shut again and his head tosses back against the pillow, breathing in the scent of Hannibal. 

Hannibal comes up and uncuffs his wrists, gently bringing them down to massage the red marks left behind by the cuffs. “H-Hannibal…” Will moans weakly. 

“Shh, shh… you were amazing, sweet boy…” Hannibal coos as his fingers carefully squeeze Will’s wrists, kneading to bring back the blood flow. “Close your eyes.” Hannibal instructs, pressing his lips to the pads of Will’s fingers. 

“What… what about you…?” Will asks tiredly. 

“Don’t worry about me.” Hannibal says, despite the fact that his cock aches so fucking much from the lack of attention. Will shakes his head. 

“Can’t leave you…” he murmurs, fatigued as he turns to face Hannibal, one arm reaching for the silk waistband of Hannibal’s pants. He tugs them down, freeing Hannibal’s girth. Hannibal hisses, willing himself not to instantly come as his cock bounces against his stomach. 

“You’re tired.” Hannibal points out. “You should rest.” Will shakes his head again. 

“It’s my turn to help you.” Will wearily smiles. 

“Will.” Hannibal sighs. “You’re falling asleep. I can wait, you need to rest.” Hannibal’s hand brushes his curls as a soft smirk covers Will’s lips. 

“It’s okay… you can fuck me…” Will murmurs. Hannibal almost chokes on a breath. 

“You’re sure?” Will nods as his eyes flutter shut. As soon as his eyes close, Hannibal can tell he’s out like a light, wrung completely dry, absolutely boneless against the bed as he relaxes into the sheets. Hannibal bites his tongue. He can’t say no to Will. So he smiles. He reaches for the bedroom light above the bed and turns it off turning on a bedside lamp. Reaching for the lube, he squeezes a generous amount onto his cock, and oh  _ god,  _ the chill of the lube has him almost coming again. 

He wraps his arms around Will’s waist, nose buried in his neck as he presses his cock to kiss Will’s rim, pushing just the head in, watching as his gland catches on the rim. Fuck, that’s a sight to see. Will’s rim tightens around his tip, almost sucking him in. Hannibal can do nothing but comply, so he sinks right into Will’s pliant heat. Will is so soft and warm, a hushed whimper escaping his lips as Hannibal pushes in to the hilt. His ass flutters around Hannibal’s cock and Hannibal bites back another moan as he tries not to come so quickly. He wants to enjoy the warmth of Will’s ass, indulge and appreciate it. 

He holds back the best he can as he rolls his hips, sighing into Will’s neck. Will snores, hiccuping muted noises as Hannibal’s cock brushes his prostate. Will’s body stiffens with every nudge of Hannibal’s cock to his prostate, causing him to contract around his girth, squeezing his cock with the most delicious heat. 

Hannibal is already so shamefully close. His thighs slap against the back of Will’s thighs, the plump flesh of his ass bouncing as skin meets skin. Hannibal moans, unable to help himself as one hand moves from around Will’s waist and to his hip, gripping his ass, watching under the low light as his fingers sink into the plush flesh, meat spilling between his fingers. 

“Oh, Will…” Hannibal sighs into Will’s neck, burying his nose into the soft curls at the base of his neck. “Ahh… I find it difficult to believe… how much you captivate me…” he admits quietly into Will’s shoulder, lips kissing as his hips jerk more forcefully, more reserved mewls coming from Will’s lips. With one last brush of Hannibal’s cock to his lover’s sweet spot, Will’s ass flutters around him, and that increasing pressure is all Hannibal needs to come. 

Not wanting to wake Will, Hannibal bites his lip, letting out a low groan as his arms squeeze around Will’s form. Will let’s out a soft gasp, tending a little, but he remains asleep. Hannibal lets out a shaky breath as Will’s ass throbs around him. Hannibal is finally sated. He’s been holding back for hours, teasing himself with the sight of Will looking so pretty.

Hannibal sucks in a lungful of air, his cock softening within Will’s warmth. Hannibal hooks his chin over Will’s shoulder, and even when he’s fast asleep, Hannibal can see under the warm light of the lamp Will’s features. From his long, cow lashes, to the hue of his stubble, to cherry red lips, Will is just the most enchanting man. He takes a moment to admire him, kissing his face before finally allowing himself to succumb to fatigue. 

***

Hours later, Will awakes, wrapped in Hannibal’s arms. He lets out a gasp of surprise, for the first thing he notices is Hannibal’s cock, now flaccid and buried within him. His hips shift a little, causing Hannibal to stir behind him. 

“Mmh… good morning,  _ mylimasis…”  _ Hannibal greets with a tired hum and an adoring smile, voice husky as it sends a shiver down Will’s spine. “How do you feel?” 

“Heavy…” murmurs Will. “But… good. Thank you… for last night,” he sighs, turning his head back to catch Hannibal’s lips in a chaste kiss, “I really needed it.” Will smiles against Hannibal’s lips as Hannibal kisses him over and over, arms holding him firmly as their noses brush and Hannibal lets out another content hum. 

“How does a bath sound?” 

“Wonderful.” Will huffs. “You really worked me right to the bone.” Hannibal chuckles, amused at Will’s slightly petulant tone. 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it,” muses Hannibal, “I always know when you’re lying.” 

“Now, I never said that,” Will smirks, “I enjoyed it very much.” Hannibal purrs, his hands roaming up and down Will’s chest. “But now we need a bath… and a change of sheets— I can feel the mess we made.” He frowns. 

“The mess  _ you  _ made,” teases Hannibal, “I believe my mess is still well contained within you.” Will blushes, brows creasing together as a grumble of annoyance rumbles in his chest. 

“Shut up.” He pouts. “Run me a bath.” 

“Yes, my love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai)Twitter! where I post teasers and announcements! Buttttttt that's a lie I mainly shitpost


End file.
